Super Bike
|season=2 |episode=7 |prodcode=11A |wish=Super Bike |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) August 24, 2001 (US) May 10, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Smarty Pants |next=A Mile In My Shoes |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 2}} "Super Bike" is the seventh episode of Season 2. Plot For the annual Father-Son bike race, Timmy needs some extra cycling power and wishes up a bike that's unstoppable, unbreakable, and totally modern and cool. In other words - Super Bike. But the super bike gets super jealous of Timmy's friends and other hobbies and just like Glen Close in Fatal Attraction - it will not be ignored. Synopsis Cosmo & Timmy are playing in the fish bowl searching for Wanda as a shark. They then see her and shoot her. Wanda pretends that she is about to die then turns pink. Suddenly Timmy's dad comes in looking for Timmy and says he has a present for him. Timmy wishes him into the garage. Timmy asked him what is his present. Timmy's dad made him a bike. The seat is manure, pipes are wood, pedals are slipper for extra comfort, and side bars are rusty old metals from another old bike. Timmy did not like it so he wishes for a super bike but is stopped as they had an agreement about super wishes. They can scare Cosmo especially when remembering Super Toilet. So Timmy wishes a very cool bike which he also include super in it. POOF! Super Bike came and said to Timmy if he wants to go for a ride. Timmy said yes and they go on a ride. Next morning, his dad is reading the newspaper and called him who wants to ride to Chester's house. Timmy said that he is going to ride Super Bike to Chester's house, not his dad's self made bike. Timmy's mom said that they had to make a celebration because of riding his dad's bike. Mom takes a normal blender out but dad saw it that it wasn't the one he made. So she droped it and got the blender Mr. Turner made. In Chester's neighborhood, Super Bike passed Chester's house so Timmy turned it around but super bike passed it again. Timmy got mad and yelled at him. The bike stopped. When Timmy got off, Super Bike called out that he forgot to put something up so he wouldn't fall. Then Super Bike took off his mirror and dropped it. Then he hypnotized Timmy and they both went to the race instead of using the bike Mr. Turner made. Timmy's dad sees this and his heart starts to break and he started crying on a tree although he claims to Timmy he is doing his deep breathing exercises. When the race starts Timmy feels sorry for his dad so he decides to go home because he was mad. In the garage Timmy said that he wasn't good and this made Super Bike cross. Wanda tries to poof it away, but nothing happened. Super Bike then roasts Wanda and reminds her that he is indestructible since Timmy wished him to be that way. Timmy asked if he can talk to him outside. This changes Super Bike's feelings to good again and he agrees. Super Bike goes out and Timmy then slams the garage door so he can talk to his godparents privately. Then Timmy tells to Cosmo & Wanda about his plan. Timmy pretends to say that Super Bike has a scratch in his nose. Cosmo & Wanda then take something out of his parts and Timmy takes out for parts from Super Bike which makes Super Bike very angry and attack Timmy. Wanda was able to get the bike that Dad made out of the garage and Timmy escapes on it. Super Bike tries to catch Timmy, but he falls apart and Wanda kicks Super Bike's head. Timmy heads straight to the race. His dad was about to race when Timmy arrived. He asked where his bike was. Timmy responds "This is my bike". Then the race starts and their bikes fall apart! They both start laughing. Cosmo & Wanda were hiding in the bushes and Super Bike's head falls down and Wanda poofs Super Toilet and flushes it down Super Toilet. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Announcer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Carlos Alazraqui as Super Bike / Dog / Cat External links * *Super Bike at Scribd de:Ein Superrad für Timmy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Turner Family Episodes Category:Bad Wish Episodes